


Kinktober 2020: White Night

by LeVath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Comic, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, I cant resist so here you go lol, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/pseuds/LeVath
Summary: My drawing collection of Kuchiki Byakuya ft. Kinktober! Im late but its better than never x). I love drawing him and cant resist to participate so here you go lovelies!Chapter 8: Day 15: Dirty Talk (Hitsubya)Chapter 9: Day 18: Blindfold Trust (Renbya)Chapters 10: Crossdressing (happy bday byakuya!)---Renji is in for a suprises today... :) delectable suprise, it is!
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Byakuya/everyone, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 128
Kudos: 104





	1. Day 3 Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first time posting here so forgive me if there's any mistake x').


	2. Day 4: Blindfold+Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya get tied and blindfolded halfway~ while being all flustered and blushing sexily. i get nosebleed when i drew him xD. Done in sketch style for sketch sunday!


	3. Day 5 & 6: Mirror+Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya stand in front of full-body mirror and start to strip his shihakusho.. while you get an eyeful from the mirror.. xD *fan self*


	4. Day 7: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *look at prompt* This is nsfw allright.., What should i do?  
> Me: *Throw suggestive sfx* Fantasize away dear reader! I dont specify the partner so i'll leave that to your imagination xD.


	5. Day 10: Handjob (Hime birthday special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a special day, I present this to our lovely renbya princess (Sesshomarufreak), HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMEE :heart: I I wish you a happy times ahead and blessing in everything you do in life <3 I hope you shall get everything you wished for. Enjoy your renbya dose i hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry i'll do the day 8 and 9 later :D love you all <3 this artwork tell you a scene from my other works, "Moonlight Sonata". Its a Vampire love story between Renji and byakuya that i co-authored with Reijin_Hakumei. Feel free to check it out! (if you want to read more lol)


	6. Day 11: Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what he licks... haha owo  
> What do you think is that? give me your opinion please xD


	7. Day 12: Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I thought Byakuya would be confused on how to do it x'D.. I want the partner to be Renji but Ichigo fought hard for the spot.. i cant decide ahhhhh! 
> 
> Renji or Ichigo? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying different way to shade it ^^"


	8. Day 15: Dirty Talk (Hitsubya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets courtesy of [Reijin_Hakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei/pseuds/Reijin_Hakumei). Thankyou so much for giving me inspiration and writing this short passage! *hugs*
> 
> Pairing: Adult! Toshiro Hitsugaya x Byakuya Kuchiki :D

Strong arms held him cradled into the hard, smooth chest of his fellow captain and long friend. He had never thought he would want him like this, never thought the usually petite man could _hold_ him like this.Toshiro had always been beautiful but now... Now Byakuya couldn't get enough of his tall, lean form, his sculpted, lithe muscles, his disheveled winter white hair and teal eyes filled with equal amounts of desire and love.

Toshiro mouthed along his neck, his breath cold in this form, his body temperature barely above freezing, but the shiver that Byakuya felt race down his spine had nothing to do with being _cold_ and everything to do with _need._ And Toshiro could always read him, far better than anyone else. Of course he knew what this was doing to him, what he wanted, _needed_ from his long-time friend.

Cold breath ghosted past his ear, frost forming as Toshiro nipped at it lightly and thawing instantly against hot skin, Toshiro's voice low and husky as he whispered, "You want me like this... In this form... You don't care how dangerous that is... You want me to own you, to hold you captive within my ice... To burn from within as I frost over your skin... You're conflicted but you needn't be... I've wanted you for so long, Byakuya, such a beautiful spring to my winter... I want to sink deep inside you, want to feel your heat around me... It's been so long since I've felt warm..."

"Byakuya, I need you, your touch is like fire, so hot against me, and I want to _burn..."_

* * *

__

* * *

Thumb and forefinger pressing right against either side of his throat...

Tilting his head back against his shoulder, ice cold breath across his ear as he whispers, trembling from the sheer desire rushing through him as Toshiro presses slightly at his neck, his body molding against his back...

as he whispers and nips at his ear.. 


	9. Day 18: Blindfold Trust (Renbya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ash Renbya latest fic, ["Finding Our Place"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024526) (You have to read this!!) featuring blindfolded Byakuya :D. As always massive thanks to [Reijin_hakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijin_Hakumei) for proofing my short snippets hehe. You're the best!!

* * *

Renji finished tying the blindfold and stroked his soft hair gently while whispering sweet reassurances into his ear...

He trusts his Renji...

_Always..._


	10. Crossdresing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Byakuya! The one and only my beloved taicho 😆❤ complete with adorable blush and killer thighs 🥵🤩.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please leave kudos! It means so much to me :D. And don't hesitate to comment! i love to see what you think about my works.  
> You can find me on: [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/levath6/gallery), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/levath6/)


End file.
